


【撒隆】同居30题

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: A面，日理万机教皇撒x经常摸鱼海龙隆B面，黑白两道大佬撒x绘画天才艺术隆
Relationships: SagaxKanon - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

01、相拥入眠  
A面：  
撒加快到凌晨才看完所有的文件，沐浴完毕回到寝殿的时候加隆已经睡着，但灯火还给他留着。他坐在床边，发现弟弟睡得并不安稳。  
加隆用被子裹紧自己，身上一阵阵出冷汗，嘴里喃喃念叨着什么。  
撒加想伸手摸一下他的额头，加隆却抢先握住了他的手。  
“你回来了。”  
撒加刚要回答，就听见加隆说：“我知道你会回来的。”  
撒加猜想他大概是迷迷糊糊的还半陷在梦里，然而加隆忽然又说：“哥，海水真冷。”  
撒加顿时哽住了。他吹熄灯火，脱掉衣服用力抱住加隆，后者从善如流地贴进了他的怀里。撒加吻着弟弟的额头，闭上眼睛圈住就要流出的泪水，在黑暗里抱紧加隆直到他的呼吸变得平稳起来。  
B面：  
撒加最近有点儿忙：东区的伪钞西区的武器北区的酒吧商业一条街再加上南区的房地产，处处都需要他亲力亲为做决定，累得半死早就成了日常态。这一晚他特地不到12点就上了床躺下，吃下半片安眠药打算睡个好觉。  
刚睡了没一会儿就觉得有个光溜溜的身子游鱼似的滑进了他的被子。教父先生一个机灵摆脱药物作用从半睡半醒中彻底清醒，跟又光又凉的身上皮肤截然不同的温热嘴唇已经贴上他的脖子。  
撒加一把薅住对方肩膀把人按在自己胸口，对方假模假样挣扎了两下，有点凉的脚尖踢蹭他的腿，然后一本正经地大叫“流氓哥哥睡觉不穿衣服！”撒加用嘴唇堵住那张嘴，一边从唇缝里含含糊糊地说“我应该去法院申请一份针对你的限制令”一边把人用力压在自己身下。  
【“相拥”两小时后的两人终于达成了题目里“入眠”的那一半……

02、一同外出购物  
A面：  
教皇大人难得像做贼一样掩藏小宇宙偷偷摸摸离开圣域，来到山脚下的小镇上。旅游业日益发达的今天，镇上的游客越来越多，各种各样的小旅社和青年旅馆也像雨后春笋。  
“洗手间漏水。”“床垫太硬。”“床垫太软。”“临街。”“只有冷水。”“前台态度特差。”  
海龙将军一路言简意赅地点评，教皇大人抬起手点点他的肩：“我们今天又不在外面过夜。”  
“哦，也对。”海龙将军扭过头朝他做个鬼脸，“我忘了。”他带着教皇哥哥七拐八绕最后停在小巷子深处的一个小门前，笑得意味深长：“喏，就是这家，各种品牌一应俱全。”  
“那你还不进去？”  
“每次总是我去。今天说好了一起来，你去买！”  
海龙将军做个挑衅式的“请进”手势。教皇大人深吸一口气，带着一脸“去就去我会怕”的表情推门进去，过了半天提着个黑色绒布袋出来，里面装得满满的，最上面是一盒“激凸！冰凉体验尽享负距离！”限量纪念款。  
海龙将军睁大眼：“喂！你怎么买这么多！”  
教皇大人：“这个牌子在打折还有赠品……而且我计算过了这个周末我们就会用完的。”  
B面：  
“你要带我去哪儿？”加隆假装出一副小孩子要被拉去打预防针的紧张害怕，手指勾住孪生兄长衣角。  
“买东西。”撒加神色不动，自顾自地往前走。  
“买什么？”  
“到了你就知道了。”  
伴随着无比清晰的不祥预感，一扇隐秘的黑色大门被推开，撒加握着加隆的手走下通往地下室的台阶。又一道内门拦在眼前，被撒加手里的特制VIP贵宾卡刷开，露出里面充满了暧昧音乐和昏暗红光的广阔空间。墙上贴着春光尽显的海报。凸出的钉子尖上挂着各种各样的物品。大部分是黑色，纯皮，质量绝对上乘。  
加隆扭头看撒加：“……流氓哥哥！你你你你平时都来些什么地方啊！”  
“怎么，激动得话都说不顺溜了吗，亲爱的加隆？”撒加伸手揉揉弟弟的后颈，气息贴上对方的耳根：“仔细瞧瞧，喜欢什么哥哥就给你买什么！”  
说着指向不远处：“那个秋千怎么样？新别墅的卧室里刚好可以挂……你看，还有配套的皮带呢，上面的铆钉多漂亮……”

03、半夜一起看恐怖电影  
A面：  
【这个真没办法。圣域没电。而且这两位是连地狱都去过的恐怖电影算什么……】  
“唉，一点儿都不吓人。”  
“瞧那个鬼有多假。”  
“咱们还不如去比良坂。”  
“或者让沙加送我们去轮回一下也成。”  
海龙将军百无聊赖絮絮叨叨。  
教皇大人直入主题一针见血：“既然这么无聊，要不我们做爱吧？”  
“啊？”海龙将军露出受惊吓的表情，“这可是露天停车场电影院！”  
“车窗贴了膜，空间足够大，防震效果一流。而且，”教皇大人面不改色介绍有利条件，“从这里开始到结束出字幕的40分钟都是主角们的各种惨叫。”  
“……你怎么知道？”  
“我昨晚提前看过了。”  
PS：  
杂兵A：教皇大人这个月的洗车费又超标了呐！  
杂兵B：每次女神收回借给教皇大人的车子时表情都有点奇怪哎。  
杂兵C：你们说得太多了！  
B面：  
“主角眼镜上的反光是怎么回事？”  
“摄像机的角度有问题……”  
“还有那个身体扭曲的奇怪姿势！”  
“就算被鬼附身也要适可而止吧。”  
“有人不用被附身也能做出不错的姿势。”撒加凑过来吻住弟弟喋喋不休的嘴：“看电影要安静，我可不记得自己有同时开启评论音轨。”  
“有什么关系嘛，反正是你的私人影院。”  
“哦，也对。”教父先生立刻点头表示同意，“反正是我的私人影院。”  
他两手支撑在座椅靠背上，低下头去认真地加深两人之间的吻。  
“唔……”加隆勾着他的舌头，含含糊糊地继续吐槽：“你听听他们叫得有多假。”  
“没错。”撒加把一只手伸进弟弟的T恤里，准确找到某处凸起忽轻忽重地来回捻揉直到它变得热烫。大荧幕上的鬼喊鬼叫很快就被盖过去，取而代之的是“啊啊啊啊就是那儿……”“撒加你混蛋！”“不……不要……”“你再敢弄一下试试！”以及教父先生淡定的一句“你看这样叫的多真实啊”的评价。

04、一方的起床气  
A面：  
“加隆，起床啦。”  
“我不起……”海龙将军扯过被单来蒙住头，“昨晚累死了，别吵我。”  
教皇大人一脸怜爱地伸手摸摸弟弟的头毛：“要不是某人昨晚一直在跟我抬杠说‘看，还有两个没用完，果然不行了吧哈哈哈哈’，今早也不会这么累……”  
“闭嘴！”海龙将军半睡半醒状态下脸居然还能红得非常好看，“少说两句话没人当你是哑巴。”  
“好吧，哥哥可以不吵你，但是今天三界联席会议，你作为海界代表真的打算一直呆在教皇厅寝殿的床上么？”  
“说了让你闭嘴啊！”一发银河星爆擦着撒加的侧脸飞过去，准确穿过穹顶天窗，落在今日会议举办地——处女宫的棚顶上。灰尘砖块和着桫椤双树的花瓣悉悉索索往下落，沙加闭着眼睛坐在开了结界的莲花座上一动没动，单手摸索着从坐垫底下抽出一张申请书，在“修缮费”那一栏里又添了一个零。  
B面：  
凌晨5点不到，教父先生的手腕上传来一阵连续的震动，小小的屏幕上显示出的内容十万火急，要他必须马上爬起来。  
撒加稍微动了动，怀里的人立刻手脚并用地往上攀，把他整个搂得更紧，脑袋刚刚好枕着他的胸口。  
“……呐，亲爱的……”叱咤风云的教父先生小心翼翼地低声商量，“有急事，我得……出去一下……”  
“唔……”加隆朦朦胧胧发出一声近似呜咽的声音，“烦死了……为什么我大老远的从欧洲跑回来给你过生日却连个囫囵觉都睡不好……”  
“对不起啊……”撒加如履薄冰地抽出一条胳膊，接着是另一条，然后慢慢地把枕头垫在加隆脑袋底下。他花了十几分钟才总算从考拉熊式的拥抱中退出来，坐在床边摸索着捡起扔在地毯上的衣服，很快就发现越高级的定制越是经不住各种体液的蹂躏，那皱巴巴的料子简直已经惨不忍睹。  
撒加光着身子披了件睡袍打算去隔壁衣帽间换身新的，同时还没忘了继续哄弟弟：“别生气，亲爱的，哥哥回来一定好好补偿你，保准让你需要至少一整天时间来补眠。”  
“滚吧！”加隆闭着眼睛抓起枕头用力地扔了过来。

05、做饭  
AB面通用：  
“亲爱的，肉不是这样切的。”  
“那怎么切？”  
撒加忍住笑，站在弟弟身后，两手虚握着加隆的手腕：“你看，纹路在这里，顺着往下切……”  
“你那是用来分尸的手法吗？”  
“这样切出来的形状好看得多吧？”  
加隆侧过脸瞪了他一眼：“我切得怎么就不好看了？”  
“没有没有。好看得很。”撒加在弟弟脸颊上落下一个吻。  
“好了，知道了，”加隆在兄长怀里挣了两下：“放开。”  
撒加没动。  
于是加隆更用力地扭动了两下。  
“撒加，听见没，放开，要不然我还怎么切？”  
环住加隆的手臂开始往后收……直到紧紧搂住了他的腰。  
“喂喂！”  
“还要抗议吗？我可没拦住你切东西啊。”  
“强词夺理！”加隆耸耸肩，继续下刀。  
“把刀竖起来，对，稍微再斜一点……切肉不能硬来，要用巧劲，嗯？”尾音略微往上挑，撒加的嘴唇衔住加隆的耳垂轻轻地碾，“像这样……用手腕的力气，但又不能太用力。”  
刀尖一抖，加隆的唇缝里不由自主地发出一点奇特的声音，肩膀目视可见地缩了缩。  
“喂，你这家伙！你到底想怎样！”  
“乖，认真点。”  
“是谁不认真啊！”  
微凉的指尖撩起加隆的长发，扯过发带来系住。  
“亲爱的，做饭前至少要先把头发绑起来嘛。”  
修长的脖颈露了出来。  
温热的唇落在肩头，一路往上吮吻，直到再次叼住了耳垂。  
“撒加！”  
“怎么了？”  
亲吻细细密密地往下延伸，从脖子这边过渡到另一边。加隆身上有隐约的烟草味，混合着被撩拨起来的浅浅情欲。  
“混蛋！再顶我我就给你切掉！”加隆比划着手里的刀，恶狠狠地说。


	2. Chapter 2

06、大扫除  
A面：  
撒加今天也穿着整齐的教皇袍。这是他昨晚自己熨烫过的。虽然从来没跟任何人说起过，但他事实上不讨厌做些普通的家务。这些简单而琐碎的事情能让他获得精神上的放松。就像沐浴一样。唯一的缺点是延续的时间过于短暂。  
他沿着古老的阶梯慢慢地从教皇厅一直走到双子宫的后门。他穿过那扇阳光照不到的大门，走过一段没有点蜡烛的长长走廊。他的目光落在一片陈旧的砖瓦上。那看起来只是一堵最普通不过的墙壁。只有撒加知道它是小宇宙幻化而成。在那堵墙后面隐藏着一个房间。一个十三年没有人使用过的房间。  
十三年。十三个炎热的夏天。十三个冷风呼啸的寒冬。十三次新年日出和十三次圣诞节的钟声。  
撒加深深呼吸，然后伸出手去，以右手食指指尖触及那深灰色的砖石。一线金色的微光在他指尖化作一个光点，像水滴般渗入砖缝之间。砖石上瞬间产生鱼鳞状的裂纹。片片墙灰簌簌剥落。它们如同有生命似的在他脚下堆叠。一片两片，三片四片，直到化作房屋，树木，小径，花园……魔法般构建的过往。  
直到他终于抵消了那积蓄了十三年的小宇宙。墙壁消失无踪。鳞片似的墙灰如同艳阳下的初雪般融化殆尽。只留下一扇沉重的门。  
撒加慢慢地、慢慢地推开它。  
即使已经过去了十三年，加隆的气息仍然扑面而来，无处不在，逼得他几乎要往后退。  
撒加在原地停下，闭上眼睛，等待那气息最终辨认出他的身份。它将他包裹其间。像是某种不知名的凶兽在打量试探。最终它了悟了此时彼此的位置。一阵清冷的风从他身后吹进房间。那抹留存了十三年的怨气瞬间消散。  
撒加走进房间。  
一道清浅的月光穿过高处的窄小天窗投射在他脚前的地面上。流通的空气带来甘冽的味道。他继续深呼吸了几次，这次只嗅到经年的灰尘。  
撒加弯了一下嘴角，手指拂过房间里覆盖了灰的桌面和床头柜，开始思考从哪里开始收拾比较好。  
毕竟，再过六小时加隆就要从海界回来过周末了。  
这将是复活后他们的第一次见面。  
B面：  
撒加（头痛扶额）：天哪加隆，你就不能把自己的房间稍微收拾一下吗？免得我帮你弄好你又吐槽因为“太整齐”而“什么都找不到”。  
加隆（雄心万丈地）：好啦你真啰嗦！没问题啊，我现在就收拾！  
【一小时后】  
【加隆坐在地上，所有东西都从原来的地方掏了出来，乱七八糟地摆了一屋子。】  
加隆（愁眉苦脸）：啊啊啊烦死了，怎么有这么多东西！  
【撒加推门，门被门后的东西挡住，只能打开一道缝。】  
加隆（一脸谄媚）：我要累死了！好哥哥，你来帮我好不好？  
撒加（认命地）：从里面滚出来！  
撒加侧身从门缝里挤进去，开始第N次在弟弟的房间里亲力亲为的大扫除。

07、浏览过去的相片  
A面：  
最后的步骤是给加隆的房间换上崭新的床单和被褥。撒加掀起床垫，准备拿出去掸掸灰。一张照片掉了出来。他俯身捡起来。不自禁地屏住了呼吸。  
照片里是个明媚的晴天。天空蔚蓝，清澈得如同透明水晶。树木绿意盎然。隐约有花朵在枝头绽开。他和艾俄洛斯站在正中，迪斯马斯克和阿布罗狄站在他旁边，修罗站在艾俄洛斯旁边，其他小黄金嬉笑着站在他们前面。  
然而，在他们身后的林叶间，他看见了加隆。他的弟弟沉默地站在那里，阴影模糊了他脸上的神情。  
撒加捏着照片，一道隐痛划过心尖。他忽然意识到，这是他们共同生活在圣域的十年间，唯一的“合影”。  
B面：  
撒加拿起加隆的枕头，打算将里面的羽毛拍松。然而，一张照片从枕套的缝隙里掉了出来，晃晃悠悠地落在撒加的脚面上。  
教父先生低下头，盯着照片上光溜溜的睡成大字型的自己，心头无数拿着各种拍照设备潜进卧室的Q版加隆隆飞奔而过~  
他那无比可爱的弟弟早就悄无声息地从门缝退了出去，加快脚步消失在走廊尽头。

08、吐槽对方的生活习惯  
【一时想不出他们有什么可吐槽对方的生活习惯2333  
AB面通用：  
加隆：流氓哥哥睡觉不穿衣服！  
撒加：说得就好像你睡觉穿衣服似的！


	3. Chapter 3

09、相隔两地的电话  
A面：  
将加隆的房间彻底打扫干净以后，天都已经要亮了。撒加坐在加隆的床边，忽然感觉到了小宇宙的波动。  
“……撒加，你到底在干什么？”加隆的声音没有不满或是抱怨，只是有些疑惑。  
“你怎么还不睡？”  
“你说呢！”加隆顿时有点儿气急败坏，“明明是你一直不知道在折腾什么！害得我也跟着睡不着！”  
“你不是在海底吗？”  
“……本来是啊！舒舒服服地躺在床上呢……”小宇宙通话戛然而止，隐秘房间的门被人用力地推开了。  
加隆站在门口，怒气冲冲地看着撒加：“第一天就让我睡不好觉！你这家伙怎么回事啊！”  
撒加站起来，张开双臂迎向弟弟：“现在就补偿你好吗？”  
话音未落，他已经将加隆紧紧抱在怀里。

B面：  
加隆感觉到贴身的口袋里传来一阵震动。他摸索着掏出手机，在人挤人的缝隙里把它高高举起，从右手换到左手，费劲地翘着指尖划一下屏幕，再贴近自己耳边。  
“哈喽，老哥，你好吗？！”加隆的声音高了一个八度，无比劲密的鼓点和着喧闹又暧昧的迷幻电子乐沿着电缆电线和电波潮水般涌进撒加的耳朵。  
撒加露出不出所料的心累表情，将手机拿得远些：“那个遍地都是懒人的破地方又让你开始得意忘形了是不是？什么时候你才能让我省心一点啊，亲爱的加隆？”  
“啊？！什么？！你大点声啦我这边太吵了听不清！！！”  
“我说！”撒加不自觉地跟着他吼起来，“你知道现在几点了吗？”  
“……早上两点二十五！”加隆快乐地回答，“时间还早呢！不要担心啦亲爱的老哥！我就在酒店二层等一下就回房间……”后面应该还有什么话，但是被一串连射子弹似的法语盖过去了，撒加只隐约听到“请你”和“酒”两个词。  
“喂！加隆！”教父先生皱着眉头喊，“你给我……”怒气冲冲的训话还没开始，就听见加隆在电话那边用字正腔圆的英语对来搭讪的男人说：“虽然你很帅又会说法语但是我不想要你请我喝酒更不想跟你上床，现在能请你去那边勾搭吗我在跟我的哥哥讲电话。小心点，他生起气来可是非常凶的哦！”  
男人讪讪地走开了，加隆的声音随即传过来：“喂，撒加，你还在吧？”  
“当然！你这个混球……不是去开画展吗为什么三更半夜地在外面勾三搭四……”  
“哈，你又生气啦？我就喜欢听你气得火冒三丈却又拿我无可奈何时的声音。”加隆听起来很有点得意，“还没睡觉吗？你那边也应该是三更半夜吧？”  
“你觉得呢？！”  
“唔，别那么大声啦……”鼓点和音乐像退潮似的远去，加隆离开了二层大厅，沿着走廊走向电梯间，“你担心我啊我真感动！放心啦我现在就回去。”  
他按了一下电梯按钮：“听见‘叮’的一声了吗？”  
金属门向一侧打开，加隆走进去，包围他的三面镜子映出那张略微泛红的脸颊，以及醺然欲醉时愈发明亮的蓝眼睛。  
“听见了吧？我进电梯啦！听！我按了16层！”  
又一声“叮”之后，加隆摇摇晃晃地走出来：“我到了16层啦，”他对着话筒说，“我走到房间门口了哟！”虽然酒喝得并不少，方形的门卡仍然准确地从电子锁的缝隙里刷了过去，门锁发出嗡鸣声。  
“听见了吗？我开门啦！”加隆反手关上房门，摔出“砰”的一声，“我回房间了哟！”他把手机扔在大床上，“我开免提了！乖吧？快表扬我！”  
“乖，去洗澡睡觉吧！”教父先生耐着性子劝哄。  
“……洗澡可以啊，”加隆露出促狭的笑，“但我不睡觉。”他开始脱衣服，“我把T恤脱了，那件黑色的，靠近右肩的地方有只暗红色的飞鸟。现在是牛仔裤……然后是……内裤……”他一丝不挂地站在地中间，“我脱光了哟，撒加。现在要去洗澡了。”  
他从床上抄起手机，笑容不断地扩大：“你的呼吸声变重了啊，想象着我的样子吗？”  
他把手机放在洗手台上，“你现在在家里吗？在床上吗？要不要……也像我一样脱光呢？”  
他迈进浴缸里，打开花洒，提高声音：“听到水声了吗？水很大，很热，洒在身上还蛮舒服的……”  
他注视着不断落下的温热水流，手指拂过自己的胸口和有些抬头的欲望：“我很想你哦，撒加……”  
电话那边传来一两声掩饰般的咳嗽。  
“哈，你是不是想摔手机了？”加隆扯过浴袍随便披上，拿起手机走出浴室，“我没擦头发。太麻烦。”水滴沿着他的长发落在纯棉浴袍上，洇出一个个湿圆的痕迹。加隆倒在大床上，头发垂在外面，发尾的水滴在地毯上。  
“我也没系浴袍的带子。”他握住自己的器官，低声说：“好热。”  
他隐约听见了电话对面的撒加恨恨咬牙的声音。  
“你硬了是吗？”他的哥哥问。  
“你猜呀，亲爱的撒加……”加隆发出模糊的鼻音，气声魅惑得犹如远海之上的人鱼之歌，“听着，我现在要钻进你的被子里，趴在你的两腿之间……”半湿的皮肤与棉质衣料和床单摩擦的声音和着隐约的水声传向电话的另一边，“我要用舌头舔你……前面，侧面，舔你的每一寸，把你的每个皱褶都仔细舔个遍，我要含住你，含住你直到最深的地方，直到你忍不住像片秋风里的小叶子似的瑟瑟发抖……我……会让你……没法控制地射出来……哈，你的味道……好极了……”  
修长有力的手指逐渐加快了速度，身体肌肉绷紧，脚趾微微蜷曲。加隆的手上沾染了自己射出的精液。他转动身体，更加凑近仍然开着免提键的手机，听见那边传来急促的喘息声，像是也刚刚经历了同样的高潮。加隆咧嘴笑起来：“喂，该你了！别想偷懒啊，混蛋哥哥……”


	4. Chapter 4

10、早安吻  
A面：  
加隆睁开眼睛的时候意外地发现兄长竟然还没有醒。他揉了揉有点发胀的太阳穴，回忆起昨晚的情形。确切地说，那已经是今天的凌晨。  
撒加出乎意料地从圣域来到海底，并且直白地表示他无法入眠。他们一起聊了很久，喝光了他藏起来的所有葡萄酒。  
加隆伸手触摸兄长的睫毛。撒加慢慢地睁开眼：“难得我睡了个好觉。”他微笑着说，“你都不舍得让我再多睡一会儿吗？”  
“圣域那边恐怕已经要急三火四地到处找你了，教皇大人。”加隆开玩笑似的说，“你不是向来以勤于工作著称？怎么可以这样偷懒……”  
“唔……”撒加探身将加隆抱住，后者从唇缝里发出一声不知所措的咕哝，“喂……你……”  
“别说话。”他的兄长在他耳边轻轻说，然后将嘴唇印在他的唇上。  
与他曾经梦到过的情景如此类似，然而那真实温柔的触感却又仿佛截然不同。  
加隆怔了几秒钟，整个身体都随之发僵，但很快就反应过来，开始热烈而投入的回吻兄长。

B面：  
厚重的遮光窗帘“哗啦”一声被大力扯开，临近中午的阳光瞬间充盈室内，加隆迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，抬起手挡在脸前。  
“喂，你干……什……”“么”字还没说出口就被大大惊讶之下张圆了口型掩盖过去。窗前的人转回身看着他，灼灼的眼神即便在一片逆光里也能感受得清清楚楚。  
“……撒……哥哥？”加隆瞬间回忆起前一天晚上的电话里如何极尽言语之能挑逗对方，立刻从善如流地把一句“哥哥”叫得无比亲热甜蜜。  
“还知道叫‘哥哥’？”对方丝毫不为所动，几步走到床前，俯身凑近加隆，彼此的面容只隔着无比危险的距离，“还记得你挂掉电话之前说过什么吗？”  
“……我……”加隆缩缩脖子，强忍下拉起被子挡住脸的冲动，“昨晚喝多了……哥哥……”  
“你不记得了？”  
“……我不……”  
撒加像是憎恨那否定词似的低头吻住他的嘴，舌头在口腔里长驱直入，牙齿衔住舌尖用力吸吮，直到加隆呼吸急促地扣紧他的肩膀才稍微放松。


	5. Chapter 5

11、替对方挑衣服(B面  
迪斯马斯克觉得老板今天的心情很好。  
确切地说，那是相当非常极其不是一般的好。  
那位先生的巡回画展终于开完了，好像要坐今晚的飞机回来。  
阿布罗狄悄悄地说。  
喔！  
迪斯立刻露出 我明白我了解我说老板怎么这么开心不知道今晚能不能提前下班呢 的表情。  
老板表示其他人都可以，你不行。你得开车送我去shopping。  
迪斯：您要买什么让他们把产品目录送到公司就好了，哪儿用得着您亲自去选。  
阿布在身边默默地踩了他一脚。  
迪斯：好的老板。老板您什么时候出发呀？  
老板很满意地露出微笑。

被抓壮丁的司机迪斯在老板亲自指挥下把加长凯迪拉克开到了一条幽深的巷子口。  
怎么看都不像是可以shopping的地方。  
然而老板点点头说就是这里。你在这儿等着吧。  
说完就拉开车门下了车，还没等迪斯反应过来，身影已经消失在雾蒙蒙的巷子里了。  
哎?  
想到出发时阿布的叮嘱，身兼保镖要职的迪斯顿时觉得脑后有点发凉。  
这里看起来总觉得危危险险的，老板不会有事吧？！万一老板有个三长两短，那可是要天下大乱的呀！不用说三长两短，就上回不小心paper cut一下，刚好碰到电视采访，出镜的时候手指上随便缠了个创可贴，结果都导致公司股票掉了1个点……

这边还在胡思乱想，那边老板先生已经找到了那扇神神秘秘的大黑门，从上等小牛皮钱夹里掏出精致会员卡，刷开大门，一阵迷幻电子乐飘飘悠悠地传了出来，黑红两色的主色调营造出一种……  
一看就不是啥正经地方的气息。

老板顺手从大门旁边的架子上捞起一根造型别致的黑色小皮鞭，沿着走廊一路走过去，不停地往墙上指指点点。  
这是什么材质的？  
这件还有别的配色吗？  
这个怎么穿？有效果图吗？  
……  
……  
……

就在迪斯已经忍不住要给阿布打电话让他派人来包围巷子抢救老板的时候，老板先生终于从朦朦胧胧的雾气里走了出来，两手分别提着……  
两个巨大的黑色袋子。  
迪斯赶紧拉开车门迎上去，殷勤地接过老板手里的口袋。  
您回来啦？  
您辛苦啦！  
司机兼保镖满脸堆笑地说，  
您这是都买了什么呀？  
老板看了看他，拎起挂在右手腕上的小皮鞭，散开的鞭尾轻轻地在左手掌心里拍打着，淡定从容地回答：  
衣服。  
这可应该够您穿上一两个星期了吧？  
不是给我自己买的。  
老板的心情看起来似乎更好了，但是说话的时候又好像咬着后槽牙，  
加隆那浑小子不是总算知道回来了吗？最近换季，我担心他衣服不够穿。  
喔！您可真是个称职的好哥哥！

迪斯忙不迭地把大袋子们塞进车里。谁知道其中有个袋子放得有点儿歪，袋口裂开一条缝，从里面露出一个......

毛茸茸，粉嘟嘟，可可爱爱的兔尾巴。


	6. Chapter 6

12、讨论关于宠物的话题（A面）

哥哥呀，有件事情想跟你商量。

自从复活以后就难得来一次圣域的海龙将军如是说。

这罕见的称呼再加上声音里绝对超标的含糖量，让教皇大人手一抖，羽毛笔在公文上啪嚓一下按出了一个四下开花的墨水点子，顺便也让教皇大人的心跟着抖了三抖。

怎么啦？

教皇大人抬起头，一脸宠溺地笑着问。

最近海界的事情都忙得差不多啦，我打算养个宠物。

海龙将军开开心心地说。

哦？

教皇大人挑挑眉梢，

比如说……？

哎呀，猫猫狗狗太普通，鹦鹉太吵，兔子太臭，至于鸡鸭鹅什么的，还是烤熟了下肚比较好……

海龙将军扳着手指挨个数，

啊，真羡慕伊奥呢！那天我想带他的小熊出去遛遛，那个小气的家伙怎么都不肯……

教皇大人笑了笑：那养鱼怎么样？

海龙将军撇撇嘴，露出 哥你是不是傻 的表情。

亏你想得出！鱼啊，只要往窗外看看就有一大群，悠哉得很，哪儿用得着我养？

海龙将军两手撑着兄长的超大办公桌：

好哥哥，所以我才来找你呀！能不能跟女神说一说，把她的猫头鹰送给我？哪怕就借几天也可以呀！

教皇大人：……‘雪球’可是女神的宝贝，哥哥恐怕不太好开口。不过呢，下个月初我刚好要去接个很特别的‘活物’回圣域来，你考虑一下？

哎？

海龙将军难以置信地睁大眼睛，

你整天忙得不亦乐乎，哪里还有时间伺候别的活物？

别的活物当然不行，这个必须要腾出时间来，好好陪着好好照顾。

教皇大人信誓旦旦地说。

哎哟，真够肉麻。到底是个什么？

嗯……这个嘛……

教皇大人一副欲言又止的模样。

哟，还卖关子？

海龙将军皱了皱鼻子，颇有兴致地瞎猜起来：

陆生的，还是水生的？

水生的。

大型的，还是小型的？

不大不小。

那是聪明还是笨？

当然聪明。特别聪明。

什么颜色？

……蓝的吧。

蓝的？

海龙将军一愣：难道是海豚？教皇厅就这么大，你要养在哪儿？浴池里吗？

教皇大人面带微笑地摇摇头，把刚才那张印上墨水点子的公文转了个方向，推到弟弟眼前，落款处已经签好了教皇的大名，还加盖着女神的印章。

不是海豚，

教皇大人轻轻敲了敲纸面，

是海龙。

海龙将军低下头，只见那张纸上大字标题地写着：

双子座黄金圣斗士加隆

下月值班工作安排


	7. Chapter 7

13、一方卧病在床  
(B面，大佬撒x艺术隆)

迪斯马斯克接到老板电话的时候还以为自己的闹钟坏掉了。他爬起来使劲儿揉揉眼睛，仔仔细细认认真真地研究了半天终于确定闹钟正常工作。

清晨5点30分。

看来，他也得“正常”开始工作了。

老板好！老板辛苦了！您起得好早！您有什么吩咐？

司机兼保镖的迪斯明明对着手机也不由自主地想要行礼。

哦，也没什么事。

老板的声音听起来云淡风轻，却又流露出无法掩饰的愉悦，

我等下要去机场，上午8点15飞纽约，临时有个会。

哦……

迪斯擦了一下额头的汗，

我帮您订票？

那倒不用。阿布已经把机票买好了。

那您……？

你去一趟星海酒店，接个人。

是！

迪斯忽然有种不祥的预感，

是要接……那位先生吗？

没错，就是那个开画展从春末一直开到秋初的艺术家。

老板听起来有点儿咬牙切齿，但很快就又带了笑，

他爱懒床，你下午再过去。

是！

辛苦了。

不辛苦！

迪斯这边差点对着话筒立正敬礼，老板那边已经挂了电话。

下午一点半，迪斯把老板的加长版凯迪拉克停进酒店的专属停车场，这才想起早上忘了问老板房间号……

没办法，只好给阿布罗狄打电话，不出所料地招来几句数落。

这都要问？老板一向是住2813那间总统套房的嘛。

迪斯来到前台，请接待员给2813打了电话。

喂，呃……杰米尼先生，

迪斯抓着话筒，听到对面传来的声音带着重感冒似的鼻音和浓浓的倦意，

我是迪斯马斯克，老板让我来接您……

上来吧。

……哎？

迪斯看向前台，

那个……杰米尼先生要我上去。

好的。

接待员二话不说递过备用房卡，指了指右边一个角落，

VIP电梯在那边。

迪斯刷开闪闪发光的褐色房门，眼前展开的是一个宽阔明亮的客厅，右手边的白色拉门关着，看来里面就是主卧室了。

杰米尼先生，

他站在门外，抬手轻轻敲一敲，

我来了。您有什么吩咐？

进来！

是。

迪斯拉开拉门，里面果然是铺了上等羊绒毯的主卧室，只是……地毯上溅了星星点点的蓝色痕迹，看起来是油画的颜料。除此之外，凌乱的衣服也丢得到处都是。

那位先生仍然整个人都裹在被子里，只勉强露出一个发顶。

……您……身体不舒服？

迪斯硬着头皮问，

要不我晚一些再来接您？

还好，

艺术家的嗓子都是哑的，听起来一点儿也不像“还好”，

就是累了。

他从被子里伸出胳膊，指了指左边墙上，那里固定着一副硕大无比的油画：深深浅浅的蓝色汇聚成纵横恣肆的汪洋大海，一点白帆在涌浪之间若隐若现，初升的朝阳降下一缕宛如天梯的光芒，摇曳地落在跃动的帆面上。

昨晚熬夜画的。

他声音沙哑地说。

哦，很……很壮观。

迪斯转头看着那副画，由衷赞叹地说。

那当然。

艺术家先生掀开被子，随便抓起床单围在腰间。

迪斯听到动静，回头正看到那赤裸的胸口上，还染着些许蓝色颜料，以及……数不清的紫红痕迹。

迪斯赶紧条件反射地低下头。

我去洗个澡，麻烦你把这里收拾一下。我哥辛辛苦苦挑的东西，一定要都给他带回去才好。

艺术家先生的嗓子哑得几乎说不了话，腰也很难直得起来，似乎是精疲力尽病恹恹的样子，可是那双蓝眼睛却又亮得惊人，而且好像总在努力忍着笑。

浴室里的水声很快响了起来。迪斯环顾四周，发现沙发旁边扔着几个黑色的大袋子，看起来……那么的眼熟。

他认命地叹了口气，开始把乱七八糟地散落在地毯上的那些造型奇奇怪怪的“衣服”都塞进袋子里。突然，他的目光落在床底下——没有了床单的遮挡，那里露出一道缝隙。

那个可可爱爱的兔尾巴正从缝隙里安静地瞧着他。

还是那样粉嫩嫩的颜色，只不过……那些原本蓬松松的绒毛毛不知为什么……湿答答地……打绺了。

PS: 关于隆少少画画的事儿，请见ao3上的 三重次元 之二(o^^o)


	8. Chapter 8

14、 午睡

教皇大人今天罕见地提前完成了上午的工作，于是从教皇厅去了双子宫。

今天的宫殿还是像往常一样异常安静，像是没有人的样子。每次走进这里，上次决战时的种种记忆就会复苏，他就会想起在这里最后见到加隆的时候，曾经说过的话，以及流过的眼泪。  
撒加继续往里走了几步，便如愿以偿地感到了加隆的气息。他的弟弟正待在最里面的房间，那里原本是他们小时候一起住过的地方，但自从加隆被他关进斯里昂的囚笼以后，他就没有再进入过那里了。  
事实上，当水牢坍塌，加隆的小宇宙彻底消失，撒加曾经小心地收敛气息回到双子宫，用小宇宙把那个房间彻底地封了起来，自此再也没有进去过。后来，他又亲自搬来石头，一点点地掩盖了那个入口。

然而，现在石头已经不见了，房门也已经敞开，无比熟悉的加隆的气息就停留在那个十三年间一直是禁忌的房间里。  
撒加走到房间门口往里看去，床上躺着的确实是加隆。他的弟弟面向着墙壁，看来呼吸均匀平稳，似乎睡得很熟。撒加悄无声息地走进去，坐在加隆身边，伸手抚摸他的头发。  
加隆并没睁开眼睛，只是从唇缝里发出一点声音，像是有点迷糊地问:   
嗯，你忙完了？午饭吃了吗？  
撒加任凭自己的手指陷入那顺滑的发丝之中，过了一会儿才说:   
你怎么睡在这里？  
加隆闭着眼睛，却准确地一把抓住撒加的手，他轻轻地笑了一声，反问:   
怎么，不能睡吗？这里本来就应该是我的房间了吧？再说，下个月开始，我不是就要回来值班？  
撒加点点头，语气跟着轻松了一些 :  
那份值班表可不是我安排的，是女神的意思，再说，你之前不也说过，海界的事情已经忙得差不多了？

的确是差不多了……  
加隆说，他的手突然增加了力道，撒加没有防备地被他猛地拉近过来，他们的嘴唇毫无预兆地触碰在一起，许久才恋恋不舍地分开。他们保持着手指交握的姿势，一动不动地看着对方。沉默和静止只持续了几秒钟，然后，他们同时笑起来，如有默契一样去脱对方身上的衣服。

我觉得女神的安排很好……  
两个人很快像初生时一样赤裸，加隆的眼里明显带着些许恶作剧得逞般的笑意，有点气喘吁吁地看着撒加说，  
最起码……我们每天都有时间“睡午觉”了。


	9. Chapter 9

15、 帮对方吹头发

B面，大佬撒x艺术隆

加隆洗完澡出来，发现主卧室已经被收拾得干干净净，但是迪斯马斯克并不在房间里。他正觉得奇怪，却一眼看见外面客厅的沙发正中央坐着西装革履的哥哥。加隆手一抖，差点把毛巾扔出去。

你……怎么会在这儿？

我怎么不能在这儿？

你不是一大早就要飞去纽约开会吗？

加隆气呼呼地说。

临时的会，又临时取消了。我在机场打了几个电话，处理好事情就回来了。

哦……

你还有什么要问？

撒加端端正正地坐着。逆光，他的笑容不太看得清楚，但隔着十几二十米也能感觉到某种莫测危险的气息。

……没了。

加隆晃了晃脑袋，下意识地攥紧了手里的毛巾。

好，那换我来问你。

撒加笑着说。

你要问什么？

加隆瞪起漂亮的蓝眼睛，不满似的直盯着他哥看。

你刚起来？

对啊，怎么了？

加隆把毛巾蒙在自己头上，使劲儿揉弄了几下。

没怎么，

撒加从沙发上站起来，走到他跟前，从他手里把毛巾拿走了。

你刚才让迪斯马斯克上来了？

……是啊。

加隆点点头，无端地有点心虚。

撒加又接着问：

他看到画了？

加隆点点头，又摇摇头，最后干脆直接承认说：

提前看一下也无所谓，反正我打算用它来做下次画展的主画。

那就是说，他进过主卧室。

撒加若有所思地总结。

喂喂，别那么敏感行不行？

加隆皱起眉头，

你这混蛋自己爽够了，一大早就消失得无影无踪……我浑身上下又酸又痛，难道还不能让你的心腹来帮忙收拾一下？

……可以倒是可以……

那你一副兴师问罪的样子干嘛？我只不过……

好啦，

撒加摆摆手，截住加隆接下来的争辩：

头发还湿着呢，当心头疼。

总裁先生一把抓住弟弟的手，把炸毛的艺术家领回了卧室里。他去浴室里找来了吹风机，顺便带回一条干毛巾铺在自己大腿上，然后笑着招招手，示意加隆过来躺下。

切。

加隆发出一声意义不明的嘟囔，不过只犹豫了最多两秒就照做了。

你当然可以请人来收拾房间……

撒加撩起一缕湿漉漉的头发，开始进行一项大工程，

我也不是像你想的那样。

他小心地一点点打理着掌心里的发丝，任凭星星点点的水滴被强劲的暖风吹在自己的高定西装上，留下一个个倏忽即干的圆形水印。

那些动作认真而又熟练，显然是经常亲力亲为的。

哦？

加隆享受地闭起眼睛，

不是因为你的控制狂和占有欲？那还一直问我干嘛？

因为……这个啊。

撒加暂时关掉吹风机，弯腰从床底下捡出那个跟之前判若两物的兔尾巴，在加隆鼻子跟前摇了摇，笑得意味深长，

其他东西也就算了，这个……你确定想让别人看见？

一股熟悉得让人脸红心跳的味道扑面而来，加隆眯着眼，看着那个湿乎乎皱巴巴的粉绒团，耳朵根儿一下子都烧得发烫。

我特地扔到床底下去了！他肯定没看见！

艺术家先生信誓旦旦地说。

嗯，我想也是。

撒加看着嘴硬的弟弟，笑容里既有藏不住的宠溺和无奈，也流露出故意的逗弄：

否则，整个公司现在肯定都知道了……他们老板的弟弟是只可爱的……小兔子。

……我呸！你给我滚开！  
那可不行，兔毛还没吹干呢。


	10. Chapter 10

16、 出浴后的怦然心跳

教皇撒x海龙隆

喂，你也太积极了吧，老哥。

教皇大人抬起头，手里的笔再次抖了三抖，笔下的洁白公文纸上，又一次落下了清晰的墨水点子。

他的弟弟正面带微笑地朝他走过来，那兴味盎然的表情跟平时从海界回来“探亲”的时候也没有什么两样。可是，他此时既没穿着双子座的黄金圣衣，也没穿着海龙将军的鳞衣，只在劲细的腰间随随便便地围了一条蓝白相间的浴巾。撒加一眼就认出，那正是教皇厅浴室的专属用品。

加隆的头发还是湿的，水珠不停地从如海般的长发间滴落下来，沿着皮肤纹路流过锁骨和胸口，又一直往下流入更深的地方，倏忽间便被纯棉质地的浴巾吸收掉了。

你那是什么表情啊？

加隆笑意更深，一步步走近前来，在宽大的办公桌前停下脚步。撒加这才发现，他不但露着线条流利的小腿，甚至还光着一双脚。

你这是在干什么？

撒加声音有点沙哑地问道。

一种不知来由——或者说，他明知来由却努力控制着自己不去细想——的干渴清清楚楚地徘徊在喉头，让他忍不住清了清嗓子。

没干什么呀。

半裸的海龙将军露出非常无辜的表情，

刚才的午觉睡得很不错，起来以后发现你不在，就来这里找你。见你这位教皇大人工作得那么认真，当然不敢打扰。于是就去洗了个澡，吃了点东西，这才又过来看看。怎么样，你忙完了没有？

当然没有。

撒加叹了口气，目光落在加隆裸露的胸膛上——几处明显的深紫色吻痕就烙印在最靠近心口的地方。他的心里还在为加隆直白的挑逗感到些许好笑和无奈，身体却已经偷偷兴起了面对这样的加隆时独有的反应。教皇大人条件反射般攥紧手里的羽毛笔，迟疑着要不要就此暂停下午的工作。

加隆两手撑在宽大的办公桌上，露出了然的笑意：

哥哥，你想把那支笔握断吗？我可以帮你呀。

他伸出手去，从撒加手里抽走了那支笔。不过，他并没做出任何无端损伤它的举动，只是用恰到好处的力道抚过了笔身。

那手势熟稔极了，噙在嘴角上的笑意也愈发明显。教皇大人没费任何力气就意识到他的弟弟在模仿什么动作，同时也相当不情愿地意识到自己的某个部位正随之发生微妙的变化。

撒加向来以自控力与意志力为傲，然而，这些骄傲总会因为加隆介于故意与无意之间的举动而遭受到近乎毁灭性的打击。从前的他常常会为自己的内心动摇感到失落甚至愤怒，但在几度经历生死之后，现在的他早就已经明白，自己需要做的其实只是承认和接受。

更何况，这样的加隆本来就让他无法抗拒。

于是，撒加伸手抓住加隆腰间那条蓝白的浴巾，手上的力道同样恰到好处，让那道最后的遮挡悄然无声地落在了桌旁的地面上。


	11. Chapter 11

17、庆祝某个纪念日  
教皇撒x海龙隆

“那么今天的会议就到这里吧。”撒加的声音从三重冠后面发出来，“祝各位新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”所有黄金圣斗士互相这样说着，纷纷站起身来。  
“喂喂，你有没有觉得……”走过阿布罗狄身边时，迪斯马斯克抬起胳膊肘轻轻推了他一下。  
“觉得什么？”  
“我们的教皇大人今天似乎心情格外好。”  
“我……”对方的回答刚说了个人称代词就被旁边的天蝎座抢过话头：  
“哎呀，我觉得我觉得！感觉那个蜜糖一样的微笑就要从那三个洞洞里流出来了！”  
“……”从他们身边经过并清楚听到这一评价的艾欧里亚捂住了脸，“为什么不管什么内容从你嘴里说出来就觉得很……奇怪呢？上次也是……”纯情可爱的小狮子突然脸红了一下下，然后快步离开了。  
“所以老大的心情为什么这么好？”迪斯马斯克低声问。  
“比起那个，”米罗很认真地说，“我更想知道反正大家都知道他是谁了，为什么还要戴面具？”  
“你真是……跑题能力满分啊。”阿布罗狄笑了笑，“不好意思我要先走了，我们的教皇大人还交给我一项重要任务呢。”  
“哎？已经是新年假期了啊，”迪斯马斯克说，“而且刚刚他不是才说过我们可以休息……”

***

“这是……”  
相比起必须坚持到最后一刻的圣域来说，海界基本上每天都接近于放假的状态，所以加隆也并没有觉得今天和今年当中的每一天有什么明显的区别。他照例在完成了当日的工作以后在自己的领地里溜达了两圈，然后通过斯尼昂海岬后面的秘密小路直接爬到了教皇厅。  
然而一打开门海龙将军就愣住了：大厅里缀满了火红的玫瑰花，无根无蔓的花海一看就是双鱼座黄金圣斗士强力小宇宙的结晶，每一朵都带着“你可来了赶紧夸奖我们的主子他已经忙活了一整个下午你看看我们有多好看”的表情盯着他。  
“撒加？”加隆踩着那些小宇宙凝聚的花瓣一路往里走，他能清楚地感觉到对方的存在——就在前面那扇门后面，换句话说，他哥正在教皇厅的浴室里。  
“&,&……你这家伙……在干嘛？”加隆推开了那扇门，只见教皇大人赤条条地站在浴池里，周围全是货真价实的玫瑰花瓣。一只东方式的铜香炉摆在池子旁边的小矮桌上，里面飘出来的却是一股混合精油的味儿。海龙将军皱着鼻子仔细闻了闻：是精油里特别常见的柠檬、薄荷、天竺葵、葡萄柚，好像还要再加上……生姜和山苍子之类的东西。  
噫，这个味儿……有点儿熟……在……

——算了，他就不说在哪儿闻到过了，免得撒加又要立刻东想西想。

“准备泡澡啊。”对方理所当然地回答。  
“这……大白天的？”  
“谁说大白天不能泡澡？”教皇大人痛心疾首给弟弟普及常识，“哥哥告诉你，不但可以泡澡，还可以……那啥啥啥呢。”  
“我就不问你‘那啥啥’是个啥了。”  
加隆一边说一边脱衣服，他哥带着一脸“看我弟领会得多快啊”的欣慰+赞许表情看着他脱衣服。  
“你看什么？”赤条条的加隆迈步走进池水里，朝撒加伸出胳膊，看起来像一只射击游戏摊位上被摆好了姿势的大奖绒毛熊，可惜表情和语气都没有那么……萌，反而增加了些许随意的性感，“没看过我脱衣服吗？”  
“看过。”撒加动作特别顺畅地抱住他。  
“那还至于这样？你的小撒加在蠢蠢欲动呢。”加隆好笑地蹭了蹭他的脖颈，顺手撩了些温热的池水在对方的背上。  
“因为什么时候看你脱衣服都觉得看不够呢。”  
他哥哥非常自然且直白地回答，然后抱得更加用力，并将一个湿热的吻印在他的耳垂上，近乎诱惑的气声贴在他耳畔：  
“周年日快乐。”  
“唔……”酥痒的感觉让加隆想继续笑又迫不及待地想从对方那里得到更多，“什么周年日？”  
“你忘了？”撒加的手沿着他的腰线往下摸，一直摸到最敏感的地方， “复活以后的……”  
他的声音很稳，手指却已经动作起来，那种恰到好处的力道让加隆不由自主地颤抖。他的表情看起来像要立刻逃走，但身体却仍然与撒加紧密相贴，甚至比前一刻贴得更紧。于是，教皇大人的蓝眼睛里满溢出更多的笑意和欲望，  
“想起来了？”  
“……我要是说没有……”加隆攀住他的脖子，腰部不受控制地往那只“作恶”的手上贴，“你肯定要哭了吧。”  
他忽轻忽重地啃咬着兄长颈侧的皮肤，像只沉迷于挑逗猎物的大猫，  
“周年日快乐，亲爱的哥哥。”


	12. Chapter 12

18、接对方回家

THB身份设定。

隆哥跟他哥住在一起了，但平时一般不会同时出现(o^^o)

他哥依然是个工作狂。

距离上次出庭已经过了五年以上。

虽然不怎么甜，但好歹算是同框了（同框即发糖呀对吧！），所以还是祝各位亲们新年快乐！

******

加隆一接到亨廷顿大街遭遇疑似恐怖袭击的消息就用最快的速度赶到了那间酒吧，但现场已经拉起了黄色警戒线。穿制服的警察和穿西装的探员在里面走来走去，偶尔还有零星的爆炸声从酒吧里传出来。他原本不想就这样到现场来，万一遇到熟人可能会引起相当大的麻烦。按理说，他应该尽量保持冷静，回到家里打开电视，从现场直播的新闻里寻找蛛丝马迹，判断撒加的状况和去向。

但他没办法这样做。

他必须来到现场，呼吸这里带有爆炸物味道的空气。他坚信能从中找到撒加留下的讯息。

“先生，这里不允许进入。”一名制服警察终于注意到了一直在警戒线周围徘徊的加隆，“请退后。”

加隆回避了和对方的对视，从口袋里掏出伪造的身份证件晃了一下：“抱歉。”他低声说，“我是这里的常客，跟老板很熟。他没事吧？”

那名年轻的警察疑惑地看了他一眼，重复说：“请你退后。”

加隆将证件放回口袋，退到了距离警戒线很远的地方，但他的目光始终没离开那间酒吧，那里还在不断腾起黑烟，并隐约冒出爆炸的火光。

这地方的状况糟透了，看来用的是强力的C4塑胶炸药，不过用量肯定有所减少，否则这座房子早就被炸成平地了。

撒加没事的。他在心里这样说道。但是，当年在阿姆斯特丹码头的种种经历忽然全都涌现在眼前。加隆低头看着自己的手，仿佛看到汹涌流出的殷红鲜血。

应该没事的。他再次这样自我安慰。

今天是2019年的最后一天，他们原本约好了晚上要在家里见面，但撒加先是说已经在回来的路上，又打电话说要临时去见一个线人。他总是这样。工作永远放在第一位，昼夜不停地思考和行动，完全没有足够的休息时间。即便思维再缜密的人，在如此高强度的脑力和体力双重负荷之下，也有可能会犯错。

这里布下的C4炸弹……会不会就是撒加犯的错？

加隆靠着墙闭上了眼睛，在周围的喧闹和嘈杂中听见自己的心跳声。

不行。

加隆猛然睁开眼睛。

他不能等了。必须想办法进去看看。

只要能进入现场，就能确认撒加是否来过，又是否安然无恙地离开。

加隆开始思考他该用怎样的谎言进入警戒线。目前手里持有的伪造证件只是一个普通平民，非常不利于他的发挥，加隆开始后悔没把国安局探员的证件带在身上。刚才他认真观察过警戒线周围，确认无论选择哪里都会跟制服警察或者便衣探员正面相遇。看来，最便捷的方式就是强行突破？

无所谓。如果必须要这样的话……

“那里面的好酒都碎得差不多了，而且到处都是呛人的烟味。如果我是你，就不会现在进去。”无比熟悉的嗓音打断了加隆正准备付诸实施的突入计划。他浑身一震，朝声音的方向迅速转过头。他的哥哥斜靠着一辆停在路边的黑色轿车，深海般的眼睛里含着的笑意温柔得犹如刚刚久别重逢。

“你这混蛋……”加隆快步走到跟前，伸手抓住兄长的胳膊，像是要用一记左勾拳朝他脸上招呼过去，但最后只是小心地把他搀住了。国安局的局长先生看起来有些罕见的狼狈：在这样气温达到零下的寒冷冬季，他身上甚至只有一件衬衣，而且还沾染了一大片赤红的血迹，在周围的暗色背景中十分显眼。

“哦，别担心，亲爱的……”局长先生顺着弟弟万分担忧的视线低下头，“这些都不是我的血。”他深深吸了一口气，似乎有些没底气地解释说。

“你快把嘴闭上吧。”加隆盯了一眼他的脸色，十分直白地说，很快地脱下自己的外套披在兄长身上，并把他扶得更稳些，“还能走吗？”

“当然可以。”撒加回答，他没有拒绝加隆的搀扶，跟他一起尽可能不引人注意地远离了这处满是火光与烟雾的现场。他们并没走出太远，因为加隆很快就感到撒加的步幅与身体状况正常时的差别，以及那种迈步时明显不平稳的震颤。

“你到底伤到哪儿了？”当他们走到一条可以藏身的暗巷里以后，加隆立刻停下来，看着撒加问道。

撒加没回答。虽然每迈出一步都很辛苦，他还是尽量保持着正确的呼吸频率，然而仍然瞒不过加隆。在停下脚步以后，内脏上传来的压迫感令他的呼吸声不可避免地变得更加沉重。局长先生知道自己根本不需要说话了，弟弟很快就会得出结论。

现在，解释就是掩饰。

“……是肋骨。”加隆扶稳兄长，只听了最多五秒钟就做出了正确的判断。他觉得太阳穴突突地跳痛起来，甚至瞬间产生了把撒加再背回现场，直接扔上那里的救护车的冲动。

“我没关系。”撒加微微偏过头看向他，“我们再往前走一点，然后打车回去吧。”

“所以你要一整晚都让我琢磨你可能已经断掉的肋骨？这就是你给我的新年礼物？”加隆又急又气，几乎口不择言地质问道。

“我想应该只是比较轻微的骨裂，你跟我都有能力妥善处理。”撒加平静地看着他，“至于新年礼物……”他忽然靠过来，吻住了加隆的嘴唇。那个吻很短暂，却带着一种奇异的、安抚的力量。

“对不起啊，亲爱的加隆，我目前只有这个。”

“你……”加隆吸了两下鼻子，他真的很想再说点儿更加讽刺挖苦的话，但是撒加那种强忍疼痛、竭力保持正常状态的呼吸声，尤其是刚刚在他唇上留下的那缕无比温暖而真实的气息，又让加隆什么也说不出来了。

他没事。

所以还能再多要求什么呢？

“好吧。我们回家。”

他弟弟终于带着无奈的神情让了步，并且假装恶狠狠地凑近他的耳朵说：“等回去以后我再跟你算账。”


End file.
